gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Itou Ranmaru
Itou Ranmaru is a member of the Muhou School and one of the Leader's Personal Corps. He is personally trained by Jinsuke and is the main rival of Gama. Appearance R anamaru is an average person who is the same height of Gama. He has black hair that extands below his head. He also has small eyebrows and sharp eyes. He wears a black overshirt over a white undershirt, white pants, and carries two sword on his waist. After a year, he wears a sleeveless jacket with a thick collar. Personality Ranmaru is loyal to Jinsuke and will follow his order. He also believes that Gama is not worthy Jinsuke's son for he being weak. He also believes that a peaceful world will make martial arts useless and redundant. Later when Ranmaru was dying, he reveals to Naoyoshi that he is glad that he was able to gain Naoyoshi's friendship and that he is content with his life. History Little is known of Ranmaru's past: he was abandoned by his parents and forced to live a harsh life in the streets. He learnt how to use the sword and thanks to his "eyes" he was stronger than normal. One day he murdered a ronin, much to the shock of commoners who called him "demon" and "monster". However, he also caught the attention of Jinsuke Kurogane, who offered him to teach him swordsmanship and took him under his wing. Plot Second Round Arc Ranmaru first appeared during the meet for the infomation about the second round of the tournament. He asked Shimon about Gama and also says that he is looking forward to meeting him. When the Ogame School enter the hall Shimon introduces him to Gama. He talks to Gama about when they will fight. He then listens when the lord tells them how the second round will be fought. After the meeting, Ranmaru leaves with Shimon. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc A day later, Ranmaru appears before the Ogame School saying that he had negotiated with another school for them to fight. He then leads them to the location where The Four Divine Spears are. Myoujin School Arc He then watches as the Ogame School faces off against The Four Divine Spears. Muhou Invasion Arc After the Ogame School wins and the Muhou School comes in, Ranmaru chases after Gama and Zenmaru when they that Naoyoshi away. He was then able to catch up to then and engage Gama in a fight. He was able to easily beat Gama with the blunt of the sword and call him powerless. When Gama gets back up, Ranmaru beat him again and tells him when they fight again then he will kill him and leaves. Juuren Village Arc Days later, Ranmaru is walking in a hallway when he meeting with kai. Kai congradulates him for becoming a member of the Personal Corps which he thanks him. Kai then asks whyhe didn't bring Gama to the Muhou School, which Ranmaru tells him. Ranmaru then leaves saying that he has business. Iori Invasion Arc Days later, he is with Jinsuke when Jinsuke is meeting with the Muhou School's advisors. When Iori appears attacking the school, he asks Jinsuke why Iori would to that. He then asks if Iori will make it to the castle. He then heard that Iori has made it to the castle. He is then in the meet with Jinsuke and Iori and listens as they talk. Year Later Arc After a year has pass, Ranmaru accompanies Jinsuke to Juuren Village. When Gama attacks Jinsuke, Ranmaru blocks the attack. He then faces Gama a fight. Gama was then able to break Ranmaru's sword. Jinsuke then talks the Ranmaru and they stop fighting. He then leaves with Jinsuke after Jinsuke talked with his old teacher. 47 Corps Arc Days later, He informs Naoyoshi that Gama is coming to rescue him. Eastern Gate Arc Days later he is in the meeting with the rest of the Leader's Personal Corps. He listens as Jinsuke tells them to destroy the Ogame School. He then asks Jinsuke about killing Gama, which Jinsuke says go right ahead. Yamanoue Kiyomori Arc After the meeting, he is talking to Shimon while walking down a hall way. He then comes across Kiyomori who then fights a commander. Later, he is walking with Naoyoshi when Naoyoshi decides to have a chat with him. When they hear that alarm he rush to the seen and notices that Riichirou has been killed. Toudou Revenge Arc Ranmaru is being told how Riichiru had been killed when Tsukikage shows up. Tsukikage then tells Ranmaru about Toudou and how he had superioir skills then Riichirou. Ranmaru and Tsukikage are then informed that their are corpse in the hallway that connects to the south court. Ranmaru then thinks the Jinsuke is in the south court and rushes to him. When he gets their, he sees that has Jinsuke is fine. Arimaru Arc Day later, Ranmaru meets with Shimon and discuss about Arimaru being sent to attacks the Ogame School and their allies. When Toujou returns he is in the meeting between Jinsuke and Toujou. Final Assualt Arc The next day, He informs Naoyoshi that the Ogame School has broken throught he final gate. Shogunate Attack Arc Later Naoyoshi ask him why he help Jinsuke so much,which he tells him that Jinsuke is like a father to him. Ranmaru then feels an intense bloodlust coming from outside and tells Naoyoshi to get back. A huge brute comes inside, carrying the dead guards and reveals a large number of shogunate soldiers behind him. However, as the giant draws his iron rod and prepares to fight, Ranmaru quickly kills him. He then tells the rest of the intruders that he won't let them touch Naoyoshi. When one of them tells him that they have the southern palace subdued, Ranmaru replies that he will have to kill them all. Rescue Riko Arc Ranmaru then protects protects Naoyoshi while take out the shogunate soldiers. When Naoyoshi ask why he is protecting him, Ranmaru tells him that they are the same, which then Gama shows up. Itou Ranmaru Arc When Gama tries to take Naoyoshi, Ranmaru stops him and tells him that he can't let him go. When Naoyoshi tries to stop Ranmaru, Ranmaru tells him that he has to face him. Ranmaru and Gama then ready themselves for a fight. Ranmaru quickly attacks first, but is surprised when Gama blocks it. When Gama attacks, Ranmaru jumps back but is shocked when he sees a cut in his clothes. When Gama uses his fastest attack, Ranmaru blocks it and steps back. He then tells Gama that he has the Eyes of Divine Sight. He also tells him that he will win with the swordsmenship that Jinsuke bestowed onto him. When Gama tries to catch Ranmaru off guard, Ranmaru dodges and even counter attacks. Ranmaru then tells Gama that his style is suited for the Eyes of Divine Sight and that it baste on counters. He then tells Gama that he is going to kill him. When Naoyoshi steps inbetween and tries to stop him, Ranmaru tells him that he has to do and why the Muhou School is doing the rebellion. When Gama takes a new stance, Ranmaru notices that the air around Gama has changed and that he has a dangerous feeling about the stance. He then thinks about how he can counter whatever skill Gama sends at him with his abilities. When Gama charges, Ranmaru waits for Gama first move and attacks. Ranmaru's attack is blocked, which he thinks about why Gama's attack came after his. He then wonders what in the world is Gama doing. Ranmaru is then surprised when Gama takes a different stance. Ranmaru then thinks about how Gama's focus is increasing and that he will have to do the same in order to win. Ranmaru then thinks that the next attack will decide it and then thinks about what Gama is trying to do. Ranmaru also thinks that he will have to win, in order for Gama's blade doesn't reach Jinsuke. Ranmaru then charges at Gama and thinks about how to win. He then attack bu is shocked when he sees that Gama is attacking last. Ranmaru's slash is the diverted and he is then slashed in the side. Ranmaru then drops to his knees and is then saved by Naoyoshi. Ranmaru then says Naoyoshi to not to interfer and that he can still fight. He then listens as Naoyoshi tells them why he doesn't what them to die. When Gama begins to leave, Ranmaru stops him and tells him that Jinsuke's body is being eaten away by a disease. Muhou Strongest Arc Ranamru then stays behind when Gama does to his father. Later he tells Naoyoshi to go but Naoyoshi refuses. He then tells Naoyoshi that his life can't be saved and that Naoyoshi should go, which Naoyoshi still refuses. He then says that obtaining Naoyoshi's friendship has made him content with his life. He then explains everyone in the Muhou School are content with their lives because they are swordsmen and then dies. Abilities Ranmaru is a strong fighter evident from the fact that he is personally trained by Jinsuke and made it into the Personal Corps. He was able to easily beat Gama in their first fight. According to Kashitarou, Ranmaru's style is based on the "Intersection Style", which is mainly based on one-hit kills counterattacks. Ability 'Eyes of Divine Sight: '''Like Gama and Jinsuke, Ranmaru's eyes are especially perceptive, allowing him to follow even the slightest movement with ease and keeping up with fast techniques. 'Kosahou (交叉法 )'''Ranmaru's fighting technique, were his Eyes of Divine Sight are combined with his intersection style, allowing him to counterattack any single assault. Battles *Itou Ranmaru vs. Gama Kurogane (Round 1)(Win) *Itou Ranmaru vs. Gama Kurogane (Round 2)(Interrupted) *Itou Ranmaru vs. Shogunate Soldiers (Win) *Itou Ranmaru vs. Gama Kurogane (Lose) Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male